Mad Puppy
by jessicapearsonapologist
Summary: Missing scene from 1x01 Pilot episode. Harvey apologizes to Jessica but it's not as easy as he thinks it will be.


__**This is my first suits fic and I've been holding hostage for awhile. I figure theres not much Jessica fic out there which makes me :( so if you can't beat em join em. It goes something like that. Anyways here is my one shot at a missing scene from episode 1x01. I just love Jessica/Harvey dynamic it's so intriguing and amazing to watch on screen. So here it is. :) Hope it's not too bad. Thanks to williedearest for being my Beta months ago. R&R**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><em>This isn't professional this is personal.<em>

Those words imprinted in his mind like a permanent tattoo. Usually he has no problems lying to avoid situations, when he doesn't get caught of course. That is why this was a perfect plan, Jessica didn't have to know. Actually Jessica wasn't supposed to know and how she did was past him. _Louis. _Though he carried on the next day looking as though he was fine, he wasn't. He hadn't spoken to Jessica or seen her all day long and it was bothering him.

"I mean it's not like I wanted to take the case anyway. She knew I didn't want it. She has no right to be mad at me."

Donna stared at him.

"Now is the time that you usually say something witty."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm still trying to see past the bullshit you're throwing at me."

"Donna."

"Harvey, it's not the what; it's the why."

"That makes no sense."

"She doesn't care that you didn't want to take the case or the fact you handed it over to your flunky, it was the act of lying to her face on multiple occasions that stings."

"It's not that big of a deal. I've lied all the time."

"To Jessica."

"Yes, to Jessica all the time."

"But I'm sure it wasn't AFTER she gave you the senior partner promotion? Am I right?"

He stood and looked at Donna. Dammit. She actually makes ense. It wasn't the case that bothered Jessica at all, it was the fact she was putting her faith and trust in him and he couldn't do the same. That's why the lying was such a big deal to her. She's been there for him through the good and the bad. She was ultimately, whether they both wanted to admit, his best friend.

"I guess I should talk to her?"

The phone rang, and Donna put her finger at Harvey as she reached for the receiver. "Pearson & Hardman. Sorry, Mr. Spector is not in his office at the moment, he has go try and save his career."

Harvey smirked and gave Donna a slight nudge as he straightened up his suit and made his way to Jessica's office for the first time that day. He took a deep breath and opened the glass door that lead to her office.

"Jessica."

"What is it Harvey, I am busy cleaning up your mess. I suggest you make your visit quick before I throw one of my heels at you." She didn't even need to look up to feel the fear.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked closer to her desk.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

"For what: lying to me or getting caught." She finally looked him in the eyes and Harvey could read the hurt behind them.

"For lying to you Jessica. I know it was unprofessional and I know I had no reason to pass this pro bono off. I also know how this affects our friendship. You can trust me. You always have been able to and this shouldn't be an exception. Granted, I was acting like a jackass but when has that been something new. I'm gonna win this case, I just think I'd be able to do it a lot better knowing we were on good terms. "

He waited for some type of response and after almost of minute of staring and silence she got up from her desk and walked around to the front of it, facing Harvey directly.

"You mean it."

He nodded.

"Show me."

Harvey was confused.

She pointed her index finger down on the ground. "Down there."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding." She spoke in a monotone voice to hide the amusement in her voice.

Harvey looked around and watched as everyone was engrossed in their tasks and slowly bent down on both knees in front of Jessica.

"Go on." She gestured for him.

"Jessica. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you." She cleared her throat and walked away to open her door and shouted.

"Excuse me if you all could just be silent for a moment Harvey has something he wants to tell me."

She smiled and closed the door and walked back to her original spot.

"Okay now, where were we? Oh yes, you were saying something."

Harvey bit the inside of his cheek. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Jessica Camila Pearson. I am sorry for lying to you and I hope you will accept my dearest apology."

She put her fingers to her chin in a mocking fashion, feigning thought.

"I guess so." She smiled down at him and patted his head. "Good boy. Now, get off the ground, Harvey. You'll wrinkle that suit. A suit that if I may remember correctly, helped contribute to the purchase of with your new senior partner salary." She smirked and walked back to her desk.

"I hate you." Harvey said getting up, brushing off his pants as he headed for the door.

Jessica tilted her head to the side and gave a small pout. "Awww. Puppy is mad."


End file.
